User blog:Nikki Van Davis/Three Friends, Wishes and A Story
"Sooo Jade.." Aurora asked "Why did you Invite us over?" "Oh I felt like it." Jade answerd. "And uhh .. to Explain somestuff..." "Explain? Explain what?..." Nova Starlight asked with a look of confusion. Jade seemed a bit hesitant ,but swallowed and started. "Well Aurora y-you noticed that something was on my mind lately..." Jade started. Aurora almost smiled but put a hand over her mouth to conceal. *Ahh finally Jade is telling us..* ''Aurora Thought. "Well Two things Actually.. The First one is Classified info.." Auroras smile disapeard. *''Oh D a r n..* '' ''"''Second... Maring is Back..." Jade said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Nova looked at Aurora with wide eyes. "Maring!? Back!?" Nova asked Bewildered "H-How? I thought-" "That she'd never comeback" Jade finished Nova's sentence "Yup.. so did i..but she's back..." *''OHhhhh!!!* '' Aurora thought ''*No wonder shes on the edge...* '' Nova still had that look of confusion "Umm...why are you freaking out?" She asked. Jade Looked at Aurora then back at Nova. *Should I tell her?* '' Jade thought.. *Oh I geus it wont hurt the more you know about history the more you know about the future* '' Jade sighed then started. "Okay..you know that Maring is an Evil Sprit right? Well it didn't start out that way..." ____________________________________ 300 years ago ___________________ Jade was singing a song when she thought she saw someone watching her.."Huh? Whos there?!" Then the strange Teen spirt peaked around the corner. "Who are you!" Jade asked again, The teenage girl walked over to her she was wearing a black and white outfit. Black hair and Bright blue eyes. "Maring.... who are you?" She asked with a scowl. Jade was imedainty in wonder..who was this spirt? was she good or bad? was she a Guardian? "Jade Windragon Guardian of New Years.." Jade answered with a smile. Maring looked surprised "Guardian? you got to be kidding me..." "Nope! MIN picked me him self." At the mention of "Man In Moon" Maring frowned. "HIM! he picked you!?" Maring was starting to intimidate Jade. "Yes he did is there a problem with that?" Jade put her hands on her hips. Maring almost looked sad for moment then gave her a scowl again. "No... you just don't understand.!." Maring exclaimed. "Then W-what?" Then Maring told her about her past. when she was a human, Rejection, Betrayal, and more...then how MIN made her a spirt to Make things right. And her wanting to just go from life. Jade took felt sorry for her. "Oh I Understand now.." Jade said. Very Slowly but surly the two Became Friends. But it didn't last forever.... _______ 50 years later _______ ''*hummm this is weird who could have sent me this?* ''She thought holding a Black Envelope then ripped it open eager to see what it was.. This is the Note: ''Dear Jade Windragon This is Maring. Meet me at the Tomphons Moor in England. I Have news. Moor? England? weird.. but Jade made a portal, and ended up at the Tomphons Moor. "Jade! Over here!" She Heard Maring Call her. Jade ran over to her She was wearing a Black Dress. that was new for Maring?.. "Uhh.. heh.. why are you wearing Black?.. and you ohhh...i sense Dark Energy.. Maring What is going on!?" Jade asked. "Thats what i have to tell you.... Jade. I'll Never Be Good Again! Never! to many things went wrong and I just cant NO ONE excepts me.. I am DONE with Good Jade .. " "W-W-What?!?" Jade's eyes widened in fear. She could tell Her Friend had become ''Completely ''Evil... Maring Frowned and crossed her arms. "What! Oh Come on!!" her eyes glowed a black as she said this witch scared Jade. "M-Maring... how?.. did you?..." "Jade Be quiet and Listen.. I have changed .. and Don't Try To Convert me.. Ever!" Maring. looked at Jade as her eyes looked right through her. "Will you Join me Jade we can be the Best Team Ever and can Rule no one to tell us what to do ever and EVERYONE will have to accept us especially me.." She held out her hand to jade. Jade looked at her with a Tearful Expression. "No.." "No?.." "Well are you with or Me or against me!?!?" Maring shot at her with her words. "I am Not with you!" Jade shot back. "Then your against me..." Maring's eyes narrowed. "Yes..." Jade could not believe what was happening it was all so quick and horrible.. Then Maring Flew of Jade flew the Opposite direction... home.... ______________________________________________________ "OH MY GOSH!" Nova Exclaimed. Aurora almost glared at Nova but kept it back. "Y-Yes.." Jade said with a stiffing sigh. "And Now.." "And Now there is a War coming The Great Battle Good.vs.Evil and Maring is gonna be in the fight.." Jade said looking down "Well. I hope this turn out.. good..." "Me too Jade said Me to but i don't think so Maring is Completely Evil.. " "Lets Make a Wish!" Nova said and they did We wish that we will win the war and things turn out well.... But Jade had her doubts... _______________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this By: Nikki V.D. Category:Blog posts